Winter's Miracle
by Icy AngelWings
Summary: When Yuki gets a Christmas present from Akito that will grant him one wish, anything could happen. And when a raging storm seperates Kyo and Shigure from Yuki and Tohru, winter can bring wonderful miracles to happen. ONESHOT


Author: As you all know, this is my first Fruits Basket story...I've been busy thinking of how it should flow. Hope you all enjoy this one shot fluff story, and now the feature fanfic!  
  
Winter's Miracle  
  
Tohru Honda yawned sleepily as she woke up to see fresh powdered snow outside her window. 'Another winter morning,' she thought to herself happily, getting dressed in her light long pink dress. 'Christmas is only two days away, better go shopping later today.'  
  
She walked into the kitchen to see Kyo searching the fridge and cursing, and she saw it was empty. "There you are, go shopping now!" he demanded, storming out of the kitchen without another word. "Well, good morning Tohru, what's for breakfast today?" Shigure asked politely.  
  
"Well Kyo informed me that we're out of food, so I thought I'd go shopping this morning," she responded, going down the door to get on her boots, hat, gloves and coat on.  
  
"HEY YOU DAMN RAT; YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Kyo yelled at the sleep walking Yuki, who apparently was walking out into the snow. Tohru looked ahead of Shigure and saw Kyo trying to pull Yuki back into the house but Yuki punched him and the cat fell hard on his butt.  
  
"YUKI, COME BACK...YOU'RE GOING TO GET SICK!" Tohru yelled, running after Yuki into the snow, suddenly pulling him inside by the arms...making him turn back into a rat. "That ought to get his attention for sure," Shigure complimented, helping Tohru get Yuki's clothes.  
  
"You should've left out there, it probably teach him a lesson not to be so careless in the morning," Kyo said coldly, sitting lazily in the living room. "Come now Kyo, you're not that heartless are you?" Shigure asked, setting Yuki's clothes down beside him as the rat started to wake up.  
  
"Where...where am I?" Yuki asked sleepily, jumping at seeing him in his rat form, then saw Tohru looking down at him. "Sorry Yuki, I had no choice but to drag you in...you're kind of hard to handle when you're sleepwalking," Tohru responded nervously, quickly turning the other way as Yuki became human again.  
  
After Yuki got dressed, he volunteered to help Tohru go shopping for food...but as usual Tohru said she'd be okay and was off into the cold, powdery morning. "What now, we've got nothing to eat?" Kyo asked, his stomach rumbling like crazy. "We might as well wait for her, let's just hope you can survive till then you stupid cat," Yuki said quietly, blocking Kyo's sudden punch.  
  
Shigure watched them argue and fistfight sweatdrop, sighing sadly and left the room to finish his newest novel. 'Someday, I hope those two can finally try not to destroy the house every time this happens,' he thought, sitting down and stared at the blank paper in front of him. 'Sometimes, I hate being a novelist...just hope Miei (sorry if I misspell...) doesn't try to kill me like time.'  
  
Tohru shivered slightly as she walked through the bare woods near the Sohma house, her hands shaking from the cold but still tried to make sure the food didn't fall out.  
  
She opened the door to see Kyo and Yuki at it again, standing there as they cursed each other and ran all around the house. But Yuki saw her and stopped, leaving Kyo to fall on his face. "I...I...I brought food now, who wants to eat?"  
  
After they all had eaten, the three were off to a movie while Shigure was being sabotaged by his editor, hoping he would still be alive when they got back.  
  
They met Momiji and Haru at the theater who was shivering all over in front of the building, about to hug Tohru when Kyo knocked him down with his fist. "WWAAAHHH, KYO HIT ME!" Momiji complained, but Tohru helped him up and they walked in to watch a good action movie.  
  
After exiting the theater, they ate out in the mall food court near the theater, everyone but Kyo talked about the movie until they left the bill and headed for home.  
  
"Thank you for taking me you guys, see you again soon!" Momiji called, running to the main Sohma house but turned back. "See you at Christmas time!" then ran off through gates. "See you guys later," Haru said softly then walked inside after Momiji.  
  
"Let's head home now; I'm freezing my ass off!" Kyo complained, leaving Tohru and Yuki behind. "Stupid cat, he'll never learn...let's go home now Miss Honda," Yuki said to her, so they left for home in silence.  
  
They opened the door, sighing in relief that the house wasn't torn apart by Shigure's editor. They found him sitting in the living room with Hatori drinking tea and talking. "Welcome home all," Shigure greeted, offering them tea. Kyo stomped off to go to his room to train, and Yuki helped Tohru cook dinner.  
  
After a long and hearty dinner, Hatori left back to the main house and Shigure decided to read a book...Yuki and Tohru got ready for bed.  
  
Tohru entered the bathroom to brush her teeth, seeing Yuki doing so and decided to join him. He spit into the sink and waited for her to finish, walking her to her room.  
  
"Hey Tohru, do you...want to help me with my garden tomorrow?" he asked quietly. Tohru smiled and said she would, whispering good night to him and got into bed, her back to him as she slept soundly. He smiled at her sleeping form then shut the door softly, walking to his own room to sleep...once again dreaming of her.  
  
Morning brought a blistery cold blizzard, wind shaking the windows and threatened to take them down. Tohru stayed up most of the night since the storm had come during the night. She groaned and got up, not bothering to get dressed....her pink pajamas were too comfortable.  
  
But she wasn't the only one who didn't get sleep, Shigure wasn't up...neither was Kyo. She found Yuki shivering on the couch under a blanket, feeling sleep coming on again...falling asleep on the floor by the couch Yuki was sleeping on.  
  
About a half hour later, Yuki woke up freezing cold but noticed Tohru on the ground out cold but shivering madly. He wondered why she was there, but picked her up and gently set her down on the couch and spread two quilts around her. He went up stairs quietly to get dressed and take care of his garden, hoping he would get sick.  
  
Tohru woke up to hear the sound of footsteps around the halls and in the kitchen, smelling breakfast. She checked the clock to see it was ten in the morning, but it was still freezing cold. She wrapped one of the quilts around her and walked into the kitchen to see Yuki and Shigure cooking breakfast, Kyo was still asleep.  
  
"Good morning Tohru, did you get any sleep at all?" Shigure asked sleepily, yawning for the hundredth time. "Not really...yawns that storm kept me up all night, but I got some sleep on the couch...how did I end up there anyway?" she responded. "I saw you on the floor shivering around eight, so I set you on the couch to sleep," Yuki explained, taking three trays to the living room to eat...Shigure and Tohru followed like zombies.  
  
Kyo soon woke up after noon, noticing everyone dressed...Tohru was cleaning in the kitchen, Yuki was reading and Shigure was snoring on the couch. "WHERE'S MY MEAL?" he asked angrily at Tohru, running into the kitchen.  
  
"That's no way to treat Miss Honda you stupid cat, you slept through breakfast," Yuki shot at him, looking up from his book. "Well...you could've at least left something for me or something!" Kyo shot back, ready to lose his mind.  
  
"It's okay Kyo, I'll make something right away ok?" Tohru interrupted, getting out a tray and a bowl. Kyo cursed under his breath and went to get dressed, and was back down in seconds...soon after that the house was silent, except for Shigure's rude snoring.  
  
"Too bad we can't go to the garden today," Tohru said in a low voice to Yuki. "I hope it'll okay until this storm dies down." Yuki nodded and offered her a book to read, sitting next to her in silence.  
  
Suddenly, a knock came to the door and Shigure woke up to get the door...and Ayame, Hatori, and Momiji walked into the living room. "Hello everyone, gloomy weather outside isn't it?" Ayame asked sadly, shivering as Hatori shut the door.  
  
"We're here to remind you guys of the Christmas party at the main house tonight," Momiji spoke up, running to talk to Tohru. "Oh yeah, I knew I was trying to remember something," Shigure said, leading Ayame and Hatori into the kitchen to talk of business.  
  
"I completely forgot that was tonight, but Miss Honda is going to be alone," Yuki whispered, looking at Tohru with sad eyes. "Oh it's okay, I'm sure my friends can keep me company, and I still need to get presents for all of you," she assured Yuki, smiling warmly at him...he smiled back and walked down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
"Well, how's the plan turning out Hatori?" Shigure asked the doctor, checking to make sure no one was listening. "I'm still not certain, Akito's a hard person to convince Shigure," Hatori responded softly. "I tried convincing him as well, but it seems he's still deciding," Ayame added quietly, playing with his long silver eyes.  
  
"I see, well try as good as you two can...he'll listen to you guys, call me as soon as you get an answer," Shigure whispered, keeping his voice low. "I need this Christmas to mean a lot to Tohru and Yuki; I want this to be one they'll both remember." Hatori and Ayame nodded in agreement, walking with Shigure to the door.  
  
"Come Momiji, we'll them tonight," Hatori said to the boy, who said goodbye and walked away sadly. "Goodbye for now everyone!" Ayame chirped, and then cursed once he walked out into the cold.  
  
Yuki was stunned at the conversation he had just heard, wondering what they were planning. 'What do they mean?' he wondered, but ignored it for now and started to get ready for the party that was within a few hours.  
  
"Be careful Miss Honda, we'll be back around midnight ok?" Shigure told her, smiling. "Be sure you and your friends behave yourselves, they need to leave when we come back." Tohru nodded and followed them to the front door. "You guys be careful, have a good time!" Tohru called to them as they set off into the woods.  
  
"So, let's get to those presents now!" Tohru said to her friends and walked into the living room. "What are you giving them anyway Tohru?" Saki asked quietly, watching Tohru get out different colored thread and a couple of needles. "This is for Yuki, I'll get to the other ones later...this is my major project," Tohru explained, starting on her present for Yuki.  
  
"I just bought my folks some books and a CD for each of them, I'll be the first one done," Arisa spoke up, tossing back her hair as she dumped on the presents onto the table.  
  
"What did you get your family Saki?" Tohru asked her friend, looking up from her sowing. "I still need to get something for my brother, I got my parents certificates to their favorite restaurant and stores in the mall," Saki explained softly, getting to her brother's present.  
  
They worked until an hour till midnight and were exhausted after finishing wrapping presents and Tohru's friends helped finish sowing her present for Yuki.  
  
"I think we'll get going early, we need to get up early for presents," Arisa told Tohru, who was sleepy and hands were bleeding from the needles. "You two go one ahead, they'll back be very soon," Tohru told them as they walked to the door, wincing as more small drops of blood came out of the pinpricks on her fingers. "See you two tomorrow!" Her friends waved back and walked home in the dying storm.  
  
Shigure, Yuki and Kyo closed the door softly and saw Tohru sitting on the couch, the presents already under the tree. "Welcome back guys, did you all have a good time?" Tohru asked yawning. "It was fine until Kagura chased Kyo into the tree and they both caused it to crash," Yuki explained, moving aside as Kyo was about to punch him again, but landed flat on his face.  
  
"Otherwise, we did have a good time...but most of us missed you Tohru," Shigure told her. "But they'll come by tomorrow to see you, and give you their presents." Kyo got up and went to his room without saying goodnight, rubbing his head.  
  
"Miss Honda, what happened to your hands?" Yuki asked nervously, taking her hands and examining the bleeding pinpricks. "Let me help you bandage your hands." She nodded and walked with him into the kitchen to clean off the blood and wrap them carefully.  
  
After that was done, they all got ready for bed and said goodnight to each other...ready for the next day to arrive. Luckily, the storm had died down and everyone slept peacefully.  
  
The next day gave off a soft breeze more powdered snow, but still very cold like the day before. Tohru got up and brushed her hair, then went downstairs to find Shigure and Yuki already up and smiling at her.  
  
"Good morning Miss Honda," Yuki greeted her softly as she sat beside him. "Yes, good morning Tohru," Shigure added, looking ahead of her to see Kyo walking down the stairs sleepily. "Let's get this over with, I wanna eat already!" Kyo complained.  
  
"This is for you Kyo," Tohru said, handing him a long box with bright red wrapping. Kyo opened it carelessly but got all starry eyed to see a shiny sword with a black and red dragon handle and his name carved into the hilt.  
  
He was speechless but he gave a small smile and said thank you, giving her the present from him. Inside was a charm bracelet with all the members of the constellation. "Oh Kyo, it's so lovely, thank you," she said softly, taking it out of the small box to put it on...perfect fit.  
  
Yuki and Shigure exchanged gifts while Tohru went up the stairs to get her gift for Yuki, smiling when she gave him a rectangle box with white and silver wrapping.  
  
Inside was a soft black quilt with all the members of the Zodiac, even the cat was there...Yuki's rat form was in the middle and his name was stitched in gold at the bottom: Yuki Sohma. "Oh Miss Honda, so this explains why you're hands were bleeding...this is the best gift I've ever been given," he told her, smiling gently at her. "You're welcome Yuki."  
  
She blushed and gave Shigure his present, but noticed a small gold box under the tree addressed to Yuki. "Guess we missed this one, I wonder who'd it's from," she wondered, handing the small box to him.  
  
Yuki opened the small gold box to see a medallion with his rat form on it and very small handwriting on a long black chain. Below the medallion was a message that said: This will grant you one wish, use it well Yuki. I wish you a good year... -Akito  
  
"Who's it from?" Kyo asked suspiciously, looking over Yuki's shoulder to read it. "That's strange how it got here, but it's hard to believe someone like Akito would give such a strange thing to you." Yuki nodded and noticed a small arrow at the bottom of the small paper, and turned it over to see another message: Make the wish in your mind, tell no one...wait exactly four hours and it will become permanent, choose carefully Yuki. You may tell anyone of your wish, but only after it is permanent...beware of what you wish for, it could backfire at anytime.  
  
Yuki thought carefully about what he should do, but decided and put the medallion around his neck and closed his eyes. He concentrated and made his wish in his mind, waiting to find out what would happen.  
  
The medallion gave off a soft white glow, then all was silent and Yuki opened his eyes to Kyo, Shigure and Tohru staring at him. "That was weird, what happened anyway?" Kyo asked impatiently, standing up to stretch his aching legs. "I don't feel any different, but I guess have to wait four hours for it to kick in," Yuki said to them, checking the clock that read 9:30 a.m.  
  
"Well, Merry Christmas everyone...CAN WE EAT NOW?" Kyo yelled from the kitchen, his stomach growling louder than he could yell. The three laughed to themselves, then went to have breakfast...then got dressed for the family members who were arriving in an hour.  
  
"HELLO EVERYONE, WE'RE HERE!" Ayame called from the front door, smiling at them as they greeted them. Haru, Momiji, Ayame, Kisa and Hatori all were smiling at Tohru and they were led into the living room to exchange gifts.  
  
As the hours passed into the afternoon, they all had exchanged gifts to one another, having a large lunch and lots of chatting of the next year...Tohru, Momiji and Kisa went off outside to build a snowman. Yuki and Kyo followed, but they ended up having a snowball fight to the death.  
  
It was nearing four in the afternoon and the sun was going down when everyone said their goodbyes and were off, Shigure had prepared a fire for Yuki, Kyo and Tohru...they all were close to catching a cold but got inside in time to have hot chocolate.  
  
They all played Rummy, Poker and Rich Man, Poor Man until it was dark and the clock read eight in the evening. Shigure and Kyo went to bed, while Yuki and Tohru stayed up to watch movies and sit by the fire.  
  
"I never gave you your present Tohru," Yuki said as the movie on television got over. "You didn't have to get me anything Yuki, if you were too busy I understand," she told him, but screamed as the television suddenly blacked out and the fire was blown out.  
  
Shigure and Kyo ran into the living room to see the windows bursting open from the strong wind, the power out everywhere. "Is everyone okay?" Shigure asked and they all nodded, he sighed in relief and tried to fix the window...but the wind was too chilly.  
  
After an hour of hard work, they all cooperated and fixed the window so the wind wouldn't come in again...but the heating was gone and the entire house was losing temperature by the minute.  
  
"Kyo and I are going to try and see if we can some more firewood, and try to get the electricity to come on ok?" Shigure told Yuki and Tohru, who were wrapped in blankets. They both nodded and watched the two walk into the cold blizzard, hoping they'd be okay.  
  
But an hour had past and they hadn't come back, and Tohru was really worried...not to mention freezing, the room temperature had dropped to 30 degrees. "I hope they get some firewood soon," Tohru whispered through chattering teeth. "Yes, I do too...but don't worry Miss Honda, I'm sure they'll be back when they can," Yuki assured her as they sat on the couch.  
  
Another twenty minutes past and Yuki looked at the clock that read 9:30 a.m., and he turned to see Tohru shivering under the two blankets around her. "Miss Honda," he started, getting her attention. "Why don't we lie down for while and try to keep each other warm?" he suggested, hoping it would work. Tohru thought for a moment, and then looked at him again.  
  
"But won't you transform if I get too close?" she asked but he shook his head, and she accepted...she'd do almost anything to get warm. They lay next to each other on the couch under the five blankets, and Yuki suddenly hugged Tohru...but nothing happened after a few minutes.  
  
Tohru was surprised he hadn't transformed, but she felt relaxed in his warm embrace. "Want to know what I wished for Miss Honda?" he asked her quietly, she nodded in his shirt. "I made a wish that I could be closer to you for the rest of my life," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She looked at him with shocked eyes, blushing at his words but smiled and snuggled closer to his warm body. "That's what I'd been wishing for too Yuki, I could tell you've been lonely for a long time...because of the curse after all," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around his waist and relaxed.  
  
They were silent for a long time, cuddled in each other's arms and not talking until Yuki broke the silence again. "I need to go get your present upstairs, I'll be right back ok?" he told her, getting up without any blankets and went up the stairs to get her gift.  
  
A few minutes later, he came back down with a medium sized box in navy blue wrapping with a big silver bow. "I hope you like it," he said, wrapping the blankets around them as they sat up.  
  
She opened the box to see a beautiful red and gold music box that said her name on the top: TOHRU HONDA. Inside was a small girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a white dress playing a violin as she opened the box.  
  
"It looks a lot like me," she whispered with amazement, listening to the beautiful lullaby music. "How did you get something like this?" Yuki blushed and smiled. "I made it myself, but I bought the box, and then made the rest of it from scratch," he explained. "I wanted to surprise you when everyone else was gone, I wanted us to listen to it together...it was a lullaby my mother sang to me whenever I had a nightmare."  
  
Tohru watched the look-alike person twirl around playing the violin silently, the real music gentle and soothing...making Tohru sleepy. "Sorry, the music yawns makes me sleepy," she said sleepily, but shivered again as the room temperature lowered to 15 degrees (come on, work with me please...).  
  
Yuki smiled and saw her sleepy eyes look at him, but she screamed as the windows tore open again and heaps of snow blew inside. They were surprised to see the windows broken again, but they fixed it again...then walked up to Tohru's room.  
  
"I think we'll be safer in here," she whispered, nervous as the storm worsened outside. "Oh Kyo...Shigure...please come back soon." She looked out the window, and she jumped up when she saw them coming into view from the woods. "Yuki, they're okay!"  
  
He turned around and was shocked to see them with firewood in their arms, but they seemed covered in snow. "Come on, we have to help them inside!" he told her, taking her hand they rushed downstairs to let them in.  
  
After the two had got a fire going, they took off to change into dry clothes...then they managed to get a little electricity to get dinner made, it blacked out after that.  
  
"Damn it, it was cold as hell out there!" Kyo shouted as he finished his ramen. "I thought I would freeze to death out there, we couldn't see one about in town at all." Shigure sneezed a few times but he swore he was fine then put away the dishes.  
  
"How did you guys manage without us?" Shigure asked them, returning to sit by the fire. "We were okay, we had five blankets to keep us warm," Yuki told him. "The windows tore open from the wind again but we fixed them," Tohru added, showing them the music box. "And Yuki gave me this; he said he made it himself."  
  
Shigure smiled and congratulated Yuki on his good work; Kyo did the same for once...though he didn't say much after that. But the two were exhausted and fell asleep on the floor within minutes, Yuki and Tohru stayed up for a while.  
  
Yuki and Tohru got into their pajamas and brushed their teeth, and then they went back down to the living room. They carried Kyo and Shigure to their beds, and then sat by the fire again.  
  
The clock chimed eleven at night, but Yuki and Tohru didn't pay attention to it at all. They lie down on the couch again under the five blankets, listening to the soothing music of Tohru's music box.  
  
Yuki still thought of the words he was going to say to her, and thought now would be the best time to tell her. "Can I tell you something?" he asked her in a low voice, she nodded and was ready to listen. He could feel his heart beating wanting to burst from his body but he pulled her closer and looked down at her.  
  
"I...I...I love you, Tohru," he whispered gently, glad he got that of his mind. "I always have but couldn't express it until now, thanks to the gift from Akito. But I do love you, very much."  
  
Tohru felt her heart skip beat, feeling tears of happiness come to her eyes and she hugged him tightly. She cried for a couple minutes, and then looked up at him. "I love you too Yuki," she said back softly, her heart beating faster as he smiled and leaned closer. "This is my second gift to you Tohru," he whispered, leaning closer and finally kissed her softly on her lips.  
  
The kiss was light and gentle and lasted for a while, and the cold had faded away around them. They broke the kiss softly, then cuddled close to each other and whispered to each other.  
  
"It's just hard to believe this actually happening," she whispered, touching his cheek gently. "I know, this is hard to believe...but we have Akito to thank," he whispered, placing his hand on hers that caressed his face and smiled at her.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for doing this for them Akito," Shigure whispered to Akito who appeared by his side as they watched the two fall talk softly to each other. "I decided to have a change of heart, since I could tell she was important to him," Akito said quietly, turning to face Shigure.  
  
"I've also decided to let her and Kyo attend the New Year's party this year," Akito confessed but kept a plain face. Shigure nodded and smiled, shaking Akito's hand, then Akito was out of sight. 'Winter really does bring miracles,' Shigure thought to himself, deciding to get some sleep and closed his door.  
  
"Let's get some sleep now Tohru," Yuki whispered in her ear, she nodded but blushed as she rested her head against his chest and his gentle arms around her. "Goodnight Yuki," she whispered in his shirt. "Goodnight...my darling Tohru," he whispered in her hair, closing the music box then fell asleep.  
  
New Year's Party  
The Sohma family members cheered as the New Year fireworks were under way, five minutes to midnight. Yuki stood with Tohru at the front of the crowd, holding hands. "It's going to be another wonderful year," she whispered, her head now on his shoulder. He nodded and turned to hug her close, three minutes to midnight.  
  
"You look very cute tonight Tohru," Yuki complimented, kissing her hand...admiring her red, blue and gold colored kimono and her hair gently billowing in the soft breeze. "You look very handsome yourself," she said back, blushing to see him in his black and silver kimono, his violet eyes as gentle as ever. Two minutes to midnight...  
  
They watched the vibrant colors of the fireworks become every member of the Zodiac...even Kyo was surprised that the cat was added. For once in his life, he was happy he was happy he was now a member of the Chinese Zodiac. 'Winter does bring miracles,' he thought to himself, watching the rest of the fireworks light up the now clear sky.  
  
"TEN...NINE...EIGHT...SEVEN...SIX...FIVE...FOUR," the family members chanted loudly, ready for the final firework to be lit up. "THREE...TWO...."  
  
Yuki smiled at Tohru and took her in his arms, leaning close to her lips. "Happy New Year Tohru Honda," he whispered. "Happy New Yuki," she said softly, and closed her eyes as she got her first New Year's kiss. 'Winter may be harsh for some,' she thought as she hugged him and kissed him back gently. 'But it can always bring miracles.'  
  
THE END  
  
Author: Well, how was my first short one shot fluff story y'all? Please leave a review and remember to view my other fics if you wish...but I'm not forcing y'all though. Just tell me that you like it ok? XX 


End file.
